Broken Arrow
by Domnaya
Summary: Cheshire has a little fun with Red Arrow thanks to his Cadmus programming. Takes place during the events of Targets


"I hear you go by Red Arrow now. More like _broken arrow_."

And, just like that, Red Arrow was completely shut down. When her father had first told about this special code phrase, Jade hadn't believed him. But now, seeing the hero just standing there, eyes glazed over… Well, Jade couldn't actually see his eyes through his mask, but she could tell.

"Impressive trick." Jade remarked, approaching Red Arrow and snapping her fingers in his face a few times. No response. "How long is he going to be like this?"

"As long as we need him to be." Sportsmaster replied.

"Bring him to the interrogation room." Ra's al Ghul called from below. "We'll collect the information we need and set him up back here."

…

Jade waited outside the Shadows' interrogation room for her father to finish with Red Arrow. It had been a couple hours, and Jade was getting restless. She was hungry, bored, and tired. Not a good combination, especially for someone who was adept at killing.

Not to mention it had been so long since she had had a good lay. One year, 5 months, and 16 days to be precise. And her last roll in the sack hadn't been too enjoyable either. It was just some random idiot she met on a mission who finished seconds after they started.

What Jade needed was a man! _Like that hunk of a hero we've got here_ , she thought. Red Arrow was pretty sexy, and Jade bet he was huge too. Anyone who was tough enough to even think about chasing after her had to be working with a pretty impressive set.

Sportsmaster came out of the interrogation room. "I think we've got all that we need." He said. "Let's get him set back up where we were and kill him already."

"Hold on a second." Jade said slyly. "Out of morbid curiosity, what can we make him do when he's in this state?"

"Anything." Sportsmaster replied. "We could make him steal stuff for us, kill the Justice League, even have him throw himself off a building. Huh… Not a bad idea."

That was all Jade needed to hear. "I'll bring him back up there. It'll be just a few minutes." Sportsmaster eyed her suspiciously, but left her to it. Jade went into the interrogation room, locking the door behind her. "So, you have to do whatever I say, is that right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Red Arrow said in a monotonous voice.

"Oh, we are going to have so much fun." Jade purred. "Stand up." She said, removing her costume so that she was in only her panties. Arrow stood, looking erect already. "Let's see what you got under the hood." Jade got down and unzipped the front of his costume. "Oh, wow!" Arrow was huge! Jade licked her lips longingly. She ran her tongue up the length of it. "Tastes good enough, but I want the sweet stuff inside." She purred, putting the entirety of Arrow's cock in her mouth and sucking hard.

Jade kept at it, playing with his balls with her hand too. She started rubbing Arrow's cock between her breasts and licking the head. "Getting close yet?" Arrow nodded. "Let me have it!" Arrow let loose, covering Jade's face and chest in cum. She scooped a little off her breasts with her finger and licked it clean. "Mmm. Not bad."

Jade got up and leaned against the wall, pulling down her panties and displaying her firm ass for Arrow, who was already hard again. "I'll let you have a bit of free will right now." Jade said. "You can choose which hole you want to stick it in." Mind control or not, it was no contest. "Unnngh! Good choice!" Jade moaned as Arrow inserted his cock in her tight asshole.

Jade had never been pleasured this well before. It was like her whole body was on fire as Arrow pounded away at her ass. "Ohhhh, yeah!" She moaned. "Fuck me, Arrow! Fuck me!" Her tongue rolled out of her mouth as Arrow picked up the pace. Jade could feel herself getting close. Arrow gave her a hard smack on the ass, which pushed her over the edge. She screamed with pleasure as she climaxed, the sheer force of which caused her legs to give out. She fell to her hands and knees as Arrow kept fucking her in doggy style.

"Aaah! For a hero, you're really good at this!" She moaned. "Let me know when you're close! I want it in my mouth again!"

After a moment, Arrow pulled out and put his cock in Jade's face, cumming all over it. Jade caught as much as she could in her mouth, and loved every bit of it. "You certainly are some lover." She said, putting on her clothes and mask after cleaning off her face. "Now, let's get you back up on the roof before my dad gets suspicious."

…

It had been a few hours since Red Arrow and Aqualad had defeated Cheshire and Sportsmaster, unfortunately saving Lex Luthor in the process. Arrow had returned to his hotel room in downtown Taipei, feeling quite proud. Though one thing still weighed on him. "I can't believe Cheshire got away!" He grumbled as he collapsed on the bed.

"Oh, poor baby. Did you want to keep playing?"

Red Arrow jumped off the bed, drawing his bow.. Cheshire had just entered through the window. "Cheshire! What are you doing here?" Red Arrow growled.

"I just wanted another round, big boy."

"Another round? What do you-?"

" _Broken arrow_." Red Arrow stood still, now completely shut down. Jade stepped inside, letting her costume fall to the floor. Red Arrow would wake up the next morning with no memory of what happened. He wouldn't even know that Jade Nguyen was still asleep in the bathtub in his hotel room, finally feeling satisfied.


End file.
